


Vainilla y Canela

by lucieernaga



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bruises, Fanfiction, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucieernaga/pseuds/lucieernaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se sentían libres, </p><p>Porque ambos se pertenecían,</p><p>Y eso los hacía sentir libres.<br/>Por que eran Vainilla y Canela.</p><p>★ <br/>autora: lucieernaga.<br/>portada: lucieernaga.<br/>16/11/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vainilla y Canela

 

La escuela apesta.

Niños pijos, niñas pijas. Atléticos, estudiantes, zorras y populares. Probablemente un lugar donde la mayoría de adolecentes desearían estar. Tener una de esas típicas historias sobre una escuela, sobre los torneos y al final graduarte como un jodido amo de la juventud; con un desmadre e increíbles memorias de esta etapa.

Niall había conocido gente genial en esa escuela. Su mejor amigo, Liam. Y su mano izquierda para cualquier cosa; Louis. Y bueno, digo mano izquierda porque el irlandés tiene muy reservada su mano derecha, para ser cogida por otra; grande, con largos dedos y casi siempre fría.

Ese no era el punto, Niall amaba a algunas de las personas de allí y los escurridizos lugares que la escuela tenía para poder huír, o a veces fumar esperando que el día se pasara. Aunque el rubio -teñido- tenia uno de los mejores promedios a nivel de la escuela y una gran retentiva. Además de que, cantaba y tocaba la guitarra como un Master. Uno lindo y sexy.

La hora de la salida tocó y con algunas malas palabras, se despidieron a gritos del último día de clases antes de las vacaciones. Estaba soleado; un gran día para salir a festejar, a las cuatro de la tarde solo planeaba reunirse con sus amigos y armar una fogata en la playa que quedaba a unos... cuarenta minutos del lugar.

Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y su rostro estaba un poco sonrosado debido al sol que les pegaba directamente. Llevaba puesto un polo del instituto, afuera del skinny jean y su pequeña mochila. Se encontraba entre risas con sus amigos, antes de escuchar como varias chicas empezaban a reír alto.

Al voltear a verlas, estaban sonrojadas y actuando de una manera que solo alguien puberto y con las hormonas alborotadas haría. Puso sus ojos en blanco y estaba a punto de decirle a Liam sobre la salida, cuando el otro chico de ojos azules le interrumpió.

—Ehm... -Louis vaciló un poco—Ve a tu izquierda.

Y N, como un cachorro obediente, alzo su vista a la izquierda y se encontró con unos ojos verdes, nariz cincelada y labios sandía.

Harold.

Harry.

Canela.

Limón.

Harry.

Tardó en reaccionar al verlo. Se encontraba con una camisa negra, sin detalles. Unos pantalones del mismo color, sus vans blancas. -Que en la suela llevaba una N en el lado superior de cada zapato- y una chaqueta roja deportiva de su escuela. Por qué sí, desgraciadamente Niall estaba en una escuela de pijos ricos y Harry en un instituto.

Y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir o hacer algo, varias chicas revoloteaban a su alrededor, casi modelando delante de ese hombre. Oh, ese chico tan guapo. Montado en su Ducati Monster 769, negro mate. Y si, él mismo lo acompaño a comprarla.

Pero el chico de sorprendentes ojos verdes y sonrisa perfecta, acelero solamente un poco, dejando que el motor sonara y se adelantara un poco hasta quedar enfrente de su chico, del pequeño, el hombre que le pertenecía.

—S-se suponía... Que no ibas a venir. —Niall trató de no sonar como si lo echara, porque era lo que menos quería. Pero era extraño ver a Harry allí, sabiendo que odiaba esos lugares. Y no, no era por que tuviera vergüenza. Si no que hace un tiempo, le habían advertido de no volverse a pasear. Porque sí, su novio era, socialmente catalogado, un chico malo.

_Bad boys do it better._

La voz gruesa del inglés lo sacó de aquella famosa frase que siempre veía en su tumblr.

—¿Subes? —Como siempre, al grano. Solamente sonrió, por que así era su relación. Sin tantos rodeos. Subió con agilidad, por experiencia, a la moto. Se acomodó bien la mochila y sus manos se entrelazaron sobre el abdomen de su chico. Podía sentir como se tensaba al recibir sus manos calientes.

Antes de que arrancara, Styles se dirigió hacia Tomlinson.

—Zayn vendrá a buscarte.

Niall pudo ver como el rostro de Louis, se coloraba ligeramente y asentía. Antes de guiñarle a su amigo y a Liam, que ahora se encontraba de la mano con una chica. A la que no conocía.

La playa había quedado suspendida para sus amigos, por ahora.

Y antes de que Harry acelerara, se giró un poco para colocarle el casco negro, pulcro. De esos que tenían la mandíbula movible. Y antes de que terminara de colocarlo. La subió y besó los suaves y hermosos labios de su chico.

Niall.

Vainilla.

Arándanos.

Niall.

Lo dejó allí y luego beso su nariz. Bajo la vista de todos y todas. Algunos anhelando el lugar de Niall. Otros cuantos el lugar de Harry. Y luego estaban sus fieles amigos que sonreían con sinceridad, dejando a su pequeño duende en buenas manos.-buenas y grandes manos-

★

Llevaban aproximadamente veinte minutos en el camino. La carretera se hacía un poco angosta y Niall seguía sin saber a dónde rayos lo estaba llevando, aunque eso no importaba mucho realmente. El asunto es que iba, iba con él.

Subió la mandíbula del casco y se inclinó más hacia el castaño, sobre su hombro, antes dejando un suave beso en la firma mandíbula de él.

—Harry... ¿A dónde vamos? —Lo dijo en un tono suave, sin que el aire fuerte se llevara sus palabras.

Su chico no contestó y solamente se hizo para atrás, dándole a entender que solamente quería que se abrazara a su torso, pues Niall ahora descansaba sus manos en la parte de atrás. Y el irlandés así lo hizo. Mientras que cerraba sus ojos y lo pegaba por completo.

Y durmió abrazado fuertemente a él. Sin poder ver la sonrisa amplia que adornaba el rostro de Harry, viendo como el sol iba bajando.

★

Abrió sus ojos momentos antes de que Harry estacionara la Ducati donde se encontraban motocicletas de diferentes estilos, tamaños y colores. Desubicado, estiro su cuerpo y se desenredó de él. Para ver a su alrededor.

Son las seis.

¿Cómo lo sabe?

Ha ido muchas veces a ese lugar, como para saber que así es.

Era la playa. Una de las pequeñas playas cerca de la localidad, la cual el disfrutaba ir siempre que podía.

Pero se había quedado tan embelesado que Harry tuvo que bajar de su transporte y colocarse al lado, viéndose mucho más grande que Niall, debido que él seguía aún montando su Ducati.

Podía observar sus pestañas largas y levemente rizadas. Sus preciados ojos azules, libres, fuertes y hermosos. Como lo era Niall. Su perfecta nariz y no más. Pues ese tonto casco no dejaba ver nada.

—Vainilla, ya estamos. —Y con cuidado, retiró el casco, lo dejo en una de las manijas para que su chico bajara solo. Porque sí, también podía hacer las cosas él solito, como le decía.

Niall, al instante bajo de la moto y vio a Harry, colocándose enfrente de él. Y bueno, Niall no era bajo. Es solo que Harry era muy alto. Le llegaba un poco más debajo de su hombro. Aun así, tomo sus frías manos, con las calientes suyas y se estiro para besarlo, suave.

—Gracias, Canela.

Harry pegó sus frentes, respirando el rico aroma de Niall, un poquito dulce y fresco, como arándanos. Era delicioso. Tenía que agacharse un poco para que su novio no se esforzara. Tomo sus cachetes, gorditos y beso tres veces sus labios, luego beso cada uno de sus lunares en la mandíbula y mejilla para luego dar el beso del respeto y el amor. El beso de la frente.

El castaño con el rubio, y sus manos entrelazadas. Fría y caliente.

Se sentaron casi en la orilla de un pequeño y desgastado muelle. Olía a fresco, mar y al fuego de algunas fogatas de las demás personas que estaban allí. Habían algunas conchas de mar en el muelle y sus pies quedaron en el agua, ya que antes se dedicaron a quitarse sus zapatos y calcetines.

Poco a poco, Vainilla fue colocándose en el hombro de Canela. Por qué estar así en paz, era algo que no pasaba a menudo. Y no porque no quieran. Si no por las personas a su alrededor.

—Lo odio.

Soltó de pronto Niall, sobresaltando un poco, puesto que se encontraba viendo la frente de su niño. Lo miro con curiosidad pero dejo que este siguiera, acariciando con su mano tatuada la limpia y caliente de Niall. Dando suaves masajes en sus nudillos.

—Te juro que si paso más tiempo junto con él, me terminaré s-

Harry tomó bruscamente la mandíbula de su chico, sin intenciones de ser agresivo. Él sabía cuánto había pasado, cuanto abuso y cuantos golpes Vivian aun en la memoria del rubio.

—Nunca, nunca. —Lamió sus labios y le apretó fuertemente las mejillas. —Nunca pienses eso cuando estoy acá. Prometo sacarte de allí.

Niall era un chico fuerte. Y sí, aunque a leguas era el que recibía, era muy fuerte e independiente. No era alguien que llorara fácilmente con los demás. Sus amigos y Harry eran los únicos que lo habían visto derrumbarse.

Pero Harry no era los demás.

Con él podía reír tan fuerte hasta llorar de igual manera. Y así empezó.

Sus piernas se movieron lentamente y terminó en el regazo de Styles, con las piernas a cada lado de las apretadas caderas del otro y encorvándose para acurrucarse en el fuerte y tatuado pecho de su novio.

Porque ese es su hogar.

Canela estaba sentado bien, así que no había problema que pudiera caerse. Y Dios, que bien se sentía. Tener a su vainilla en su pecho. Su calor y su amor, el amor que Niall le daba a pesar de la persona que era.

Pero era triste a la vez.

Ver derrumbarse a ese chico tan dulce, pero a la vez tan fuerte.

Y es que ya eran las ocho y Niall lloraba allí. Como un bebé. En su hogar. Porque Niall no tenía hogar, Vainilla no tenía familia. Pero tenía a Canela, que era mejor que un hogar y su familia. Él es todo aquello junto.

Al separarse empezó a hablar, mientras que lágrimas secas adornaban sus mejillas y sus ojos acuosos se volvían más claros y brillantes.

—Odio tenerlo en casa. Me culpa por todo y no quiero que beba. Aunque ya no tengo ni un poco de aprecio hacia él. Me sigue golpeando... Y-y... —Se atragantó con el nudo en su garganta. Harry apretaba sus labios y sus puños se adherían con fuerza al polo de Niall, por la espalda, sabía que vendría después. —No quiero seguir siendo golpeado, n-no tengo la culpa que mi madre haya muerto al tenerme ¡Ni me d-de... deja ver sus fotos! —Niall agarro con impotencia la chaqueta de Canela y bajo su rostro. —Lo siento...

—Niall. —Harry tenía su boca seca.—No tienes la culpa de...

—Lo siento en verdad, intenté pararlo... y-y sucedió. —Terminó de sollozar y alejándose un poco del castaño, aunque se sintió morir sin estar con él. Subió su camisa apretada por Styles y le enseño su abdomen, la cintura y su hermoso vientre.

Esas partes que se ha dedicado a besar y acariciar con todo el amor; por todo este tiempo. Ahora se encontraban de color morado y rojo, manchas grandes y ya no hinchadas. Sus pupilas se dilataron al verlo, eran recientes y estaba esculpidos en esa hermosa piel, como si fueran pintados con acuarela.

—D-doy asco, n-no tienes que tocarme... Si no quieres... P-pero quiero huir de allí. Lo siento, Hazz, y-yo de verdad... —Respiro y sollozo temblando mientras bajaba su rostro, avergonzado de que lo viera así. — Lo siento.

Ojos verdes aún miraba esas manchas. Mordió su labio y su mirada paso de dura, a suavizarse. Llevo su mano fría hasta esa parte, que sine exagerar, podría ser la mitad de su lado derecho. Niall se sobresaltó pero sin asustarse, era más el tacto de las temperaturas de ambas pieles. O ambas. Con Harry miles de sensaciones pasaban en un solo momento. Acarició todos aquellos, viendo como su rubio jadeo, tal vez de dolor o de alivio al sentir esas caricias amorosas.

O tal vez las dos.

Con su otra mano subió el rostro de Niall y agarro sus pocos cabellos con algo de fuerza y pego sus frentes, chocándolas. Vio a sus ojos y era hermoso.

Es hermoso.

Sus labios besaron su nariz, y beso sus mejillas para dejar que ese sabor salado pero ligero de las lágrimas se pegaran en sus labios y no estuvieran más en ese rostro. Acarició su nuca casi con delicadeza, pues deseaba proteger todo ese cuerpo con sus propios brazos.

—Escúchame bien, bebé.

Niall, sonrojado, le vio y sus pestañas se rozaban de lo cerca que estaba, se encontraban mojadas. Las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron un poco y Harry se sintió feliz, de verlo sonreír.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que tu padre te haga. Tienes a los chicos y a mí. No siento asco. Nunca he sentido ni sentiré asco a ti. No eres las cicatrices que tienes ni los golpes. Eres Niall, eres Vainilla, eres mi chico. Y eres el amor de mi vida. -Entrelazó sus manos beso cada nudillo de Vainilla, mientras que lo sostenía en su pecho, sonriendo amplio y mostrando esos brillantes dientes que a Horan le gustaba que lo mordieran y él besarlos.

—Podemos huir cuando nos graduemos, empezaremos por irnos de tu casa y venir a la mía, luego un estado o algún país. El no merece que tú le importes, solo tienes que estar conmigo para estar a salvo. Podemos huir ahora mismo si deseas...

Sus ojos azules ya estaban sin el color rojo y rozó su nariz contra la otra, sonriendo con ternura. No todos los días eran miel y amor. Había peleas y disgustos. Pero ellos eran así. Un amor sin dificultades era aburrido y monótono. Su amor era explosivo, pasional y libre.

—Te amo. —Admitió sin pena.

—Te amo.

 **Vainilla** y **Canela** se besaron.

Si eso no era un beso, no sé qué más podría serlo.

Sus labios se tocaron suavemente, con ternura. Niall con su rostro inclinado y ladeado, mientras movía de ellos con lentitud. Dejando que Harry lo dirigiera, porque hoy si se lo merecía, que Hazz supiera que Niall era suyo; aunque siempre se lo dejaba más que claro. Que él podía chasquear los dedos y haría todo lo que quisiera.

El mar chocaba lentamente.

Como el beso de esas bocas. Que pronto se convirtió en pasión. Pura pasión. El rubio teñido mordió su labio superior y jalo un poco de él, alejándose, para después juntarse otra vez con él. Y dejar une espacio entre sus labios para que el castaño metiera su escurridiza lengua. Era el ósculo más perfecto.

Chocaron sus lenguas lentamente, mientras el Ojos Verdes aún seguían acariciando sus moretes y Ojos Azules se abrazaba a su cuello. Sus labios se encontraban hinchados y sonrojados. Rojizos y con un sabor tan especial.

Al quedarse sin oxígeno, ambos se separaron levemente y sacaron sus lenguas, para juntarlas sin que sus labios se topasen y simularon una pequeña lamida. Sonriendo ampliamente mientras se abrazaron.

Y se hundieron en sus cuellos, cada uno con su dueño.

Limón.

Arándanos.

Que rica combinación.

—Hoy.—Se aclaró agitado Niall. —Hoy huyamos a pasar las vacaciones. Quiero estar contigo...

—Hoy bebé.

Y Dios, era delicioso esa sensación en su pecho.

Esa sensación de amor.

—¿Confías en mí? —Harry le preguntó, haciendo contacto visual.

— **Siempre.**

Canela le robo un beso duro de sus labios y luego beso la manzana de Adán, y antes de que Niall pudiera hacer algo, Harry se impulsó para adelante y los dos cayeron al agua. Estaba un poco oscuro y ambos juntaron sus manos para poder salir. Se separaron para hacer sus cabellos hacia atrás y limpiar sus rostros, antes de que Niall se lanzara a Harry y en un beso, lo hundiera otra vez, como un par de chiquillos.

Se sentían libres,

Porque ambos se pertenecían,

Y eso los hacía sentir **libres**.


End file.
